No, I love you more
by Musical Roleplayer
Summary: There were many things that L and Light did differently than most people. For instance, one was the world's greatest detective while the other was a confirmed serial killer. That was one difference that set them apart from other couples. Another was their shared competitiveness. Everything was a competition to them. Even a simple game of 'I love you more.'


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor Romeo and Juliet. Rights to these characters and story lines belong to Tsugami Ohba and Takeshi Obata or William Shakespeare.

* * *

There were many things that L and Light did differently than most people. For instance, one was the world's greatest detective while the other was a confirmed serial killer. That was one difference that set them apart from other couples. Another was their shared competitiveness. Everything was a competition to them.

" _How fast can you solve this case?"_

" _I bet I can figure out the culprit before you."_

" _I can easily beat you at chess."_

Even a simple game of 'I love you more' became a battle of wit and skill.

They were tangled in bed together after a long day of identity frauds, bank robbers, and murders. So long that even L had to take a break.

"I love you," Light said, nuzzled into L's chest.

"I love you too," L said, a bit surprised at the sudden words.

"I love you more," Light replied back. L opened his eyes, sensing another one of their competitions.

"That seems quite impossible, Light-kun. I think I love you more."

"Well, I love you more since it felt like love at first sight the moment I saw you."

"You were glaring at me when we first met," L said as he shut his eyes again.

Light scoffed, "You were a disruption during an entrance exam that I studied nonstop for. Of course I would be glaring."

"That doesn't sound like love at first sight. Where's the doves flying or the loud beating in your chest when you saw my handsome face for the first time?"

"Shut it Ryuzaki," Light said as he glanced up at him, "Anyways, it's your turn."

"Alright," L said, thinking of a comeback, " I love you so much that I would be willing to do anything for you. Whether it be to protect you, take care of you, or in your case, pardon you from execution. I loved you so much that I put my job and life on the line just so I could see your smiling face again. A smiling face that isn't hiding behind a look of dread and a straight jacket that is."

Light shuddered at the thought of his trial, silently cursing L for bringing it up. "I thought I told you not to talk about that," Light said, slowly regaining his composure, "Going against a loved one's constant wish of not being reminded of that event doesn't seem to show your love well."

"You say that but I doubt you have anything to say that will beat me," L smirked at him, confident in his win.

"Alright, fine. I want you to think of the universe," Light replied, "More importantly, I want you to focus on the stars and the stars alone. Billions and billions of stars. So many that the sky can't contain them all. Each one of those stars represents something I love about you. The milky way galaxy, the ones we can see, shall represent a physical feature. Like your lips are so soft that I could kiss them all day." Light punctuated this by softly pecking his lips.

"Your eye color is something that I continuously see in my worst nightmares and also my most amazing dreams," Light kissed him again but this time on his closed eyes.

"Your hair which somehow stays kitten soft," another kiss added onto L's forehead, "And more."

"Now let's take a step deeper and look at the entire observable universe," Light continued, "Those stars shall symbolize you as a person. Like the way you sit, walk, smile, when you act like you don't care then make a fuss about my safety. Each behavior I love so much. And yet, even after all of that, there are still so many things that I have to find. Still so many stars outside of my reach that I am dying to see. Because you, Ryuzaki, are my universe and with every star I find, the more intriguing and amazing that universe is."

Light smirked at him after his speech, half expecting L to forfeit and claim that Light was victorious.

"What an interesting metaphor," L brought a hand up to his lips and bit his thumb, "I'm quite impressed by your choice of words."

"So I win?" Light said.

"No, I still haven't said my reply yet. Although, going back to your universe and all of my wondrous stars, I'd like you to think about how large it really is. How many stars would be needed to fill up this universe? The answer is quite remarkable," L paused as if he was waiting for Light to answer the question then answered it himself, "An infinite amount, Light-kun. So many stars are needed to fill it because it is so vast. Never ending. Infinite. Boundless. Unlike our love."

Light snapped his gaze up at L who met it with a smirk. "You are thinking of why that is, aren't you?" L said, "Why would our love have an end. The answer is quite simple." L leaned down and whispered, "Love just simply isn't a strong enough word for how I feel about you. While love does have an end, it can be filled to the brim, how I feel about you is stronger than even love and will never end."

Light sat speechless, desperately trying to find a counter attack against that. Nothing. Absolutely nothing came to his mind and he sighed, "You win."

"Naturally," shut his eyes, "The probability of you winning an 'I love you more' game against me is only 10%."

"Alright, you won," Light curled up into his chest, eager to finally fall asleep after this game, "Stop rubbing it in."

"Just go to sleep Light-kun. You're going to need it tomorrow."

They stayed silent for a few minutes until Light started to tap on L's chest.

"You know," Light said, breaking the silence, "our relationship is kinda like Romeo and Juliet."

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale grief," L said softly then turned to Light, "How so?"

"Well, star-crossed lovers faced with obstacles but they are willing to do anything to overcome them. It sounds familiar."

L pondered this then spoke, "An intriguing comparison but I have to say that I disagree."

"Why is that?"

"Because Light-kun," L set his hand on top of Light's to stop the tapping, "There love was boundless. It never turned into something more." L then slowly kiss him, "Unlike our love."

* * *

So did you like? Didn't like? Tell me in the reviews what you thought about it. No flames though. Flames will be used to attack other benders.


End file.
